L'amour dans le mauvais temps
by Turders Casammond
Summary: Selalulah berada di sisiku untuk selamanya—tidak peduli apakah saat ini cuaca bersahabat atau tidak./ONESHOT! KurokixTanya. Maybe OOC. DLDR! RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Nodame Cantabile belongs to Tomoko Ninomiya. L'amour dans le mauvais temps belongs to MIKA (just use his song title)

**Warning(s) : **might be OOC, AT

**A/N : **yeah, I got the main idea of this fic from MIKA's the best and beautiful song ever—L'amour dans le mauvais temps! Not song-fic—I don't put any lyrics of the song in this. I hope y'all enjoy this! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**L'amour dans le mauvais temps**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Tanya berjengit ketika angin dingin menerpanya.

Di saat itu pula seseorang menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

_Ah, dia lagi._

"Seorang gadis tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di tengah malam begini—apalagi saat sedang hujan seperti ini."

Tanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai respons pada perkataan pemuda itu barusan—ini bukanlah salahnya yang menyebabkan dirinya harus berdiri di tengah hujan deras demi mendapat taksi untuk pulang, melainkan—oh, tidak-tidak, Tanya tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi sekarang. Hal yang beberapa jam lalu menimpanya mengakibatkan perasaan itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu; kesal, marah, menyesal, sedih, dan sakit dengan mudahnya menghantam hatinya yang sebenarnya berwujud laksana kaca itu, yang mudah pecah; harus berhati-hati dalam menjaganya, menimbulkan sebuah serangan jantung kecil yang membuatnya harus mati-matian menghentikan rasa sakit itu agar tidak menjalar ke wajahnya. Yah, walau sebenarnya wajahnya sendiri sudah menampakkan efek dari serangan jantung itu sendiri, sih.

Menangis.

Tatiana Vishneva _menangis_.

"Taksi!"

Sebuah mobil taksi melesat berhenti tepat di hadapan Tanya dan orang yang telah memanggil taksi itu—juga memayungi Tanya dengan payung lebarnya. Mata Tanya melebar begitu menyadari kedatangan taksi tersebut. Oh, astaga, dunia memang tidak adil padanya. Tidak, jangan katakan kalau dunia _bahkan_ membencinya. Ayolah, kenapa bisa pemuda asal Jepang ini yang, uh, agak sederhana dan tidak menarik ini dapat dengan mudahnya mendapat taksi hanya dengan sekali panggilan? Tanya sendiri sudah berulang kali memanggil namun tak ada satupun dari taksi tersebut yang bersedia mengangkutnya. Cih, sepertinya sopir-sopir tersebut sudah tak lagi memilik belas kasihan murni pada sesamanya, menyedihkan.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Tanya dan tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya, pemuda itu pun mempersilakan Tanya masuk ke dalam taksi setelah ia membuka pintunya. Butuh waktu hampir setengah menit untuk Gadis Rusia itu sadar dari lamunannya yang tadi balik menyergapnya, membuat si pemuda sedikit khawatir dari ekspresi gadis di sampingnya ini; Tanya bisa saja menolak kebaikan hatinya itu, mengingat betapa Gadis Rusia ini tidak begitu senang padanya.

Namun ternyata, dugaannya salah; takdir berkata lain dalam menjawab keresahan hatinya itu.

Tanya dapat melihat dari ekor matanya sosok _glauque_ itu dan bangunan di sekitarnya perlahan lenyap seiring taksi yang dinaikinya menambah kecepatannya demi efisiensinya dalam mengantarnya pulang. Ia menopang dagunya, menghela napas lega mendapati realita ia tak lagi terjebak di malam bertirai air hujan ini, menunggu berjam-jam lamanya demi mendapat taksi untuk pulang, menghangatkan diri dengan cokelat panas, atau mungkin bergelung di balik selimutnya.

Oh, astaga, betapa lelahnya ia sekarang ini.

Saking lelahnya, ia bahkan menyembunyikan manik birunya yang sembap itu di balik kelopak matanya.

Padahal, ia memejamkan matanya begitu dalam niat untuk merelaksasikan dan meluapkan seluruh permasalahan berat dari pikirannya. Tapi nyatanya, ia justru kembali dipenatkan oleh pikiran mem-frustrasikan itu sendiri.

Ingin rasanya ia membentur kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat atau material keras lainnya demi menghilangkan rasa frustrasi sialan ini yang menyerangnya. Tapi sayang, ia tak dapat melakukan itu sekarang ini,_ tidak_ di tempatnya berada sekarang ini; dinding taksi bukanlah sasaran tepat untuknya, kecuali kalau Tanya sendiri bersedia dianggap sakit jiwa oleh sopir taksi berwajah, uh, agak seram ini (tidak, tentu saja dia menolak dianggap seperti itu).

Kacau dan buruknya permainan pianonya di resital pertamanya, di depan publik, dan keterlambatannya menghadiri resital tadi bukanlah hal semudah membalik tangan dalam melenyapkannya dari pikirannya.

Alih-alih tetap mengeraskan niat membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran dan rasa sesak di dada ini, Tanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada bangunan yang dilewati di celah-celah tirai hujan itu. Mendadak matanya yang sudah kering dari air mata membelalak.

Mantel hijau di etalase dari salah satu toko yang barusan dilewati mendadak menarik perhatiannya (meski di luar sudah larut malam, dengan bantuan cahaya lampu jalan, Tanya dapat melihat rupa dan warna mantel tersebut).

Hijau.

Warna alami dari daun pohon pinus (dan pohon lainnya) tersebut mengingatkannya pada orang_ itu_, pemuda_ itu_; sosok_ glauque_ yang pertama kali ditemuinya di _conservatoire_ dengan baju hijaunya.

Pemuda yang tadi telah, dan bahkan hampir sering memberikan kebaikan hatinya pada Tanya; dirinya sendiri, akhir-akhir ini.

Tanya tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda asal Jepang yang merangkap sebagai teman Nodame itu menjadi lebih sering muncul di 'hidup'nya dan di hadapannya, dengan sejuta kebaikan yang terus ia berikan pada Tanya saat dirinya tengah rapuh atau jatuh dan—entah ini perasaan Tanya saja atau memang kebetulan atau apa—tenggelam di cuaca buruk yang memburamkan matanya dan mengawanhitamkan hati dan pikirannya, membuatnya lumpuh untuk berpikir jernih.

Tapi_—bagaimana?_

Bagaimana ia tahu saat itu Tanya tengah rapuh dan jatuh?

Dan—_kenapa?_

Kenapa bisa hanya dengan kebaikan hatinya, dari apa yang ia lakukan pada Tanya (tanpa ada sebuah pelukan atau kontak kulit yang bersentuhan lainnya) dapat dengan mudah menenangkan dan menentramkan kembali hati sesak Tanya? (Sihir apa yang ia gunakan?)

Kenapa ia selalu, dan hanya hadir di sampingnya saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat?

Kenapa ia bahkan bisa sebegitu malu dan pengecutnya untuk hadir di sisi Tanya di saat ia seimbang dan tidak rapuh?

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia ada di sisi Tanya setiap saat? Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu ... atau bahkan_—selamanya?_

Dan—astaga, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?! Sejak kapan seorang Tatiana Vishneva jatuh pada pemuda sesederhana seperti dia; pemuda _glauque_ itu?!

Oh, tidak. Mimpi buruk itu pasti tidak akan terjadi padanya—Tanya_ yakin_ akan hal itu.

Tanya pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang apartemennya. Kakinya yang berbalut high heels buru-buru berlari masuk ke apartemen. Ia sedikit merutuk kesal begitu sampai di kamarnya mendapati dirinya sendiri yang basah kuyup. Di luar, hujan masih terus menyuburkan tanah dan pepohonan, dan di saat itu pula Tanya membersihkan tubuh dan berpakaian hangat untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Sungguh, aliran air hangat yang mengalir di kulitnya dan baju tebal yang membalut tubuhnya dari ganasnya hawa malam benar-benar mampu meluapkan hampir sebagian rasa frustrasi dan sesaknya.

Sekarang, satu-satunya cara yang benar-benar Tanya anggap dapat menghilangkan stres-nya adalah—

Saat Tanya menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjangnya, tanpa waktu lama dan mencari posisi yang benar-benar nyaman, ia sudah langsung jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Selamat tidur.

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi ini terjadi.

"Apa kau ... sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Tanya menolehkan kepalanya ke orang yang menanyainya tadi. Orang itu. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang berdiri satu meter darinya, pemuda yang selama hampir dua bulan ini selalu mengusik pikirannya; Yasunori Kuroki.

Tanya menghela napas, "Ya, agak lebih baik," jawabnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya dari berita buruk yang didapatinya; salah satu anggota keluarganya telah pulang ke pangkuan-Nya. Kemudian, ia kembali diam, menatap kosong siluet kota di sore yang kelam ini.

Ada selang waktu cukup lama di antara mereka setelah itu. Hanya embusan angin, gemuruh langit yang menggelap, butiran salju-salju yang turun, dan suara gemericik air sungai di bawah jembatan yang mereka pijaki-lah yang mengisi kekosongan itu.

Kuroki kembali diam setelah mengangguk-angguk pelan mendengar Tanya sudah agak tenang (sungguh itu membuat Kuroki sendiri lega mendengarnya). Ia tidak mau kembali bertanya-tanya pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu, karena ia yakin Tanya masih butuh beberapa waktu untuk benar-benar kembali tenang—dan ternyata Tanya memang masih membutuhkannya.

Begitu dirasanya ia sudah mampu kembali berbicara normal tanpa suara yang bergetar, ia menoleh kembali ke arah Kuroki, ia pun memberanikan dirinya, "Kenapa?"

Eh?

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa—apa yang membuatmu datang padaku di saat dan dalam keadaan seperti ini?"_—dia pasti sengaja melakukan ini_—"_Pourquoi, Glauque_?"—_dia pasti melakukan ini dengan maksud, dan tujuan._

Kuroki membelalakkan matanya begitu mendapati Tanya yang sudah berdiri dekat tepat di sampingnya dengan wajah memerah, napas terengah-engah dan— mata berderai air mata.

Tanya tahu tadi itu pasti sedikit terlalu berlebihan, dan, _muluk_. Ia sendiri padahal tidak mau berkata seperti itu, namun rasa penasaran yang telah tertanam di hatinya terlalu menuntutnya (napasnya bahkan sempat tercekat tak percaya saat untaian kata itu meluncur mulusnya dari mulutnya).

Tanya butuh jawabannya.

Butuh waktu yang tidak singkat dan kesabaran yang tidak kecil untuk Tanya menyelesaikan kepingan teka-tekinya yang kunjung selesai itu—dan semoga sekaranglah waktunya teka-teki itu kembali ke kesatuannya.

Oh, ya—memang _sekarang_-lah teka-tekinya itu bersatu seperti semula.

"Itu ...itu karena ..."

Dua kata—

_("Aku menyayangimu.")_

Tiga kata—

_("Aku ingin menjagamu.")_

Emp—lima kata—

_("Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka.")_

"_Je suis désolé_. Kupikir ... kalau aku melakukannya secara terang-terangan begitu ..., itu terlalu muluk; berlebihan dan hanya akan mengganggumu serta membuatku—mungkin—akan makin dibenci olehmu—karena ... aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ... kau kurang suka denganku."_  
_

Tanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya—

".._.stupide .._."

"A-ah, n-_nani_?"

"_Stupide! Stupide, stupide! Glauque! Aho baka!_ Kau manusia terbodoh di dunia ini, _Yasu_!"

Eh ..., 'Yasu'? Sejak kapan Tanya mulai memanggil Kuroki dengan _nama_nya? Dan sejak kapan pula Tanya bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan pendek yang, uh, _imut_ itu? Rasanya Tanya memang patut disalahkan sekarang ini karena telah membuat hati Kuroki berdebar cukup keras dan membuat wajahnya sedikit bersemu. (Walau mungkin Tanya tak sadar ia memanggilnya begitu, Kuroki tetap dapat mendengarnya, kau tahu?)

Kedua mata Kuroki membelalak begitu dilihatnya gadis muda di hadapannya ini menunjukkan wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama ini; ia tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, wajahnya yang memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca; mengeluarkan tangisan bercampur haru dan bahagia.

Rasanya saat itu Kuroki juga ingin menangis seperti, um, _obsesi cinta_nya itu.

Tanya menyeka air matanya. Dengan suara yang bergetar (dan rasa agak malu karena telah menunjukkan wajah memalukannya ini), ia bersua, sebelum Kuroki sempat angkat bicara, "A-aku tidak akan banyak berbicara, mengelak, ataupun mengolokmu kali ini, tapi—"

_Bruk_

"—_merci beaucoup._"

Kali ini Tanya tidak lagi berusaha menunjukkan, uh, ketidaksukaannya ataupun menghindari Kuroki. Justru sekarang ia menunjukkan dirinya yang _mulai_ menerima pemuda Jepang ini.

Dan memeluknya.

Pipi Kuroki menghangat mendapati Tanya yang jatuh ke pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba itu. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar dan rasa terkejut dan tak percaya menggerogotinya.

Namun, semua rasa yang dirasakan pemuda Jepang itu pun luput digantikan dengan senyum hangatnya di antara celah-celah surai pirang Tanya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk balik gadis _blonde_ itu; membawanya ke dalam kehangatannya yang sangat Tanya sukai itu.

"_Soyez le bienvenu._"

Kuroki makin mengeratkan pelukannya itu, membuat Tanya juga makin menenggelamkan diri ke lautan hangatnya itu. Keduanya masing-masing terdiam; terlena dalam kehangatan yang tercipta. Cuaca yang tadinya benar-benar membuat umat manusia bertekuk lutut pun tiba-tiba hilang ditaklukkan sang mentari di horizon sana, perlahan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dan menunjukkan semburat-semburat merah keunguannya.

Kali ini semua rasa ragu dan negatifnya pada pemuda ini lenyap sudah dari pikiran dan hati Tanya. Yang hanya ia inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah pemuda ini, Yasunori Kuroki,

yang kini juga memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Dan, sore itu pun menjadikan sebuah momen paling hangat dan berharga bagi kedua insan itu. Menjadikan alasan kuat bagi Kuroki dalam memegang janjinya di hidupnya pada _kecintaannya_ itu,

_"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus berada di sisiku selamanya."_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

****Translation****

Glauque : aneh; creepy

Pourquoi : kenapa

Je suis désolé : maafkan aku

Stupide : bodoh

Merci beaucoup: terima kasih banyak

Soyez le bienvenu : terima kasih kembali

—

_L'amour dans le mauvais temps_ : Love in Bad Weather

* * *

**A/N: **dedicated for MIKA's birthday. Yay, happy birthday MIKA! XD

Well, how was it? Next time I'll make better for another one.

Review?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
